Chronology
Kerma Napatan Period Early Rulers of Napata Dynasty Alara c. ?-760 BC Believed to have embraced Amun cult at Gebel Barkal Installed sister as priestess of Amun at Napata Honored as dynastic founder Kashta (br.? of Alara) c. 760-747 BC Installed daughter as successor to God’s wife of Amun at Thebes Piye Piankhi (son of Kashta) c. 747-716 BC Campaigned against other Egyptian dynasts and accepted their surrender Napatan Rulers of Dynasty XXV Shabaqo Shabaka (son of Kashta) c. 716-702 BC Shebitqo Shebitko (son of Shabaqo) c. 702-690 BC Taharqo Taharqa (son of Piye) 690-664 BC Campaign of Esarhaddon Taharqo retreats to Thebes Tanetamani (son of Shabaqo) 664-656 BC Campaign of Ashurbanipal results in Assyrian conquest of Egypt Tanetamani retreats to Napata Napatan Rulers Post Dynasty XXV Atlanersa c. 653-643 BC Senkamanisken c. 643-623 BC Anlamani c. 623-593 BC Aspelta c. 593-568 BC Campaign of Psamtik II (593 BC) Arametelqo c. 568-555 BC Malonaqen c. 555-542 BC Analmaaye c. 542-548 BC Mani-natake-lebte c. 538-519 BC Karkamani c. 519-510 BC Amaniastabarqo c. 510-487 BC Siaspiqa c. 487-468 BC Nasakhma c. 468-463 BC Malowiebamani c. 463-435 BC Talakhamani c. 435-431 BC Irike-Amanote c. 431-405 BC Baskakeren c. 405-404 BC Harsiyotef c. 404-369 BC ? unknown ruler c. 369-353 BC Akhratan c. 353-340 BC Amanibakhi c. 340-335 BC Nastasen c. 335-315 BC Nastasen victory stele (c. 335 BC) Conquest of Egypt by Alexander the Great (332 BC) 5 rulers (indeterminate reigns) c. 315-270 BC Aktisanes Aryamani Expedition of Ptolemy I in Lower Nubia (319/8 BC) Kash … merj Imen Ethiopian campaign of Ptolemy II (274 BC) Irike-Piye-qo Sabrakamani Meroitic Peroid Rulers after capital moved to Meroe Arkamani-qo c. 270-260 BC Amanislo c. 260-250 BC Aman … tekha c. 250-235 BC Arnekhamani c. 235-218 BC Arqamani c. 218-200 BC Tabirqo c. 200-190 BC ? unknown king c. 190-185 BC ? unknown king c. 185-170 BC Shanakdakhete c. 170-150 BC ? unknown king c. 150-130 BC Naqyrinsan c. 130-110 BC Tanyidamani c. 110-90 BC ? unknown king ? unknown queen c. 90-50 BC Nawidemak Amanikhabale c. 50-40 BC Teriteqas Conquest of Egypt by Augustus (30 BC) Amanirenas c. 40-10 BC Conflict of Rome vs. Meroe (25-20 BC) Akinidad Amanishakheto c. 10-1 BC Natakamani Amanitore Arkihankharer c. AD 1-20 Arikakahtani Shorkaror c. AD 20-30 Pisaker c. AD 30-40 Amanitaraqide c. AD 40-50 Amanitemmemide c. AD 50-62 Nile expedition of Nero (c. 62 BC) Amanikhatashan c. AD 62-85 Teritnide c. AD 85-90 Teqerideamani c. AD 90-114 Tamelerdeamani c. AD 114-134 Adeqetali c. AD 134-140 Takideamani c. AD 140-155 Tarekeniwal c. AD 155-170 Amanikhalika c. AD 170-175 Aritenyesbokhe c. AD 175-190 Amanikhareqerem c. AD 190-200 Teritedakhatey c. AD 200-215 Aryesbokhe c. AD 215-225 Rome withdraws from Nubia (c. AD 217/8) ? unknown king c. AD 225-246 ? unknown king c. AD 246 Teqerideamani II c. AD 246-266 Maleqorobar c. AD 266-283 Yesbokheamani c. AD 283-300 ? unknown queen c. AD 300-308 ? unknown queen c. AD 308-320 ? unknown ruler c. AD 320-? Victory inscription of Ezana of Aksum at Meroe (c. AD 350)